nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse removal
One very common problem in NetHack is being stuck to a cursed item. Cursed weapons weld themselves to your hand, cursed armour and jewellery cannot be removed, and cursed loadstones cannot be dropped. You can reduce your chances of being stuck with something cursed by testing everything with your pet or an altar or scroll of identify, but because some monsters can curse your items, it is likely that even careful players will end up with cursed items at some point. This page aims to list all possible ways to free yourself from a cursed item. Many of them will not uncurse the item, but will free you from being stuck to it. Some will destroy it - it is clearly noted when this is the case. All-Purpose Techniques # Read a scroll of remove curse. An uncursed scroll will uncurse loadstones and anything worn or wielded - even if what you're wielding isn't a weapon! A blessed scroll will uncurse everything in your main inventory. # Cast a spell of remove curse. If you're at least skilled in clerical spells, it will work like a blessed scroll. Otherwise, it will work like an uncursed scroll. Note that you can't cast spells with both hands welded to a cursed two-handed weapon, and probably can't cast remove curse while wearing a cursed dunce cap. # Dip the cursed item into a potion of holy water. # Dip the cursed item into a fountain. Be aware that this may summon a water demon or water nymph, and that this is not guaranteed to remove the curse. # Pray. Your deity treats cursed blindfolds, levitation items, and two-handed weapons as a major problem, and other cursed wielded or worn items (plus loadstones and luckstones) as a minor problem. There is also a chance that you will be "surrounded by a light blue aura" and have everything in your inventory uncursed, if you pray on your god's altar with sufficient luck. # Zap a wand or spell of cancellation at the object. (Use '.' to zap cancellation at yourself—drop everything you don't want cancelled before doing this. Note that this may reduce the usefulness of some cursed items.) # Drop everything else and let a nymph steal the cursed items. # Dip the cursed item into a potion of polymorph. # Wield it, and step on a magic trap. There is a 1/20 chance of this acting like an uncursed scroll of remove curse. Be careful, because the most common effect of a magic trap is to blind you and summon monsters. Don't deliberately wield cursed weapons. # In SLASH'EM, pay a shopkeeper to uncurse the item. Equipment # Enchant it. This does not work for chargeable rings. # If the cursed object is armour and you don't mind losing it, take off all other armor and read a noncursed scroll of destroy armor. # If the cursed object is armor, let a incubus or succubus remove it. # If a long sword is converted to Excalibur by dipping, it is automatically uncursed. # If the cursed object is causing you to levitate, float over a sink. You will crash to the floor, and the item will be removed, although it will remain cursed. # If the cursed object is armour or a weapon, polymorph into something that can't wear armour or wield weapons. If you have a choice, go for a small monster so that the armour isn't destroyed. Changing into were-form also works; werewolves will destroy armor they are wearing, while werejackals and wererats will shrink out of it. # High-level spellcasting monsters can destroy armour if you're not magic resistant, in the order cloak, suit, shirt, helmet, gloves, boots, shield, but watch out for their other spells such as touch of death. # Polymorph into a form that can eat the object, and eat it. Rings and amulets might give you an intrinsic, though. # If the cursed object is a ring, a blast of lightning may cause it to explode, but may also explode useful rings and wands. # Overenchant and vaporize it. You can also underenchant and vaporize items with cursed scrolls of enchant foo, if the enchantment is negative enough. # Similarly, you can overcharge a chargeable ring until it explodes. This is probably a waste of scrolls of charging. # Black dragon breath can destroy some armors. # In SLASH'EM, pay a shopkeeper to charge up a cursed chargeable ring until it explodes. Other # Loadstones only: drop everything but the loadstone, a wand of digging and your armour, enter a shop, pick up something in the shop, and dig through the floor. The shopkeeper will grab your backpack. # Stone to Flesh will convert a Loadstone or some cursed rings to food. Drop all other gemmed rings, marble wands or gems beforehand. Encyclopedia entry See also *Curse-testing Category:Strategy